Filling Stations
.]] '''Filling stations', also known as gas stations, petrol stations, or service stations, have been featured in every game in the Grand Theft Auto series since Grand Theft Auto III. Description As limited fuel is not a game mechanic in Grand Theft Auto games, they are not interactive, except for in Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars, where they are used to create Molotov Cocktails. However they appear as stationary explosive objects; the pumps can be blown up with a hard collision or gun shots, and some service stations in Grand Theft Auto V have accessible interiors. However, the player will receive a two-star wanted level if the petrol pumps are destroyed. The prices on price boards generally reflect the prices of the place and era of the game in which they are found. For example, fuel prices in San Andreas are $1.34 to $1.49 a gallon, typical for fuel in California circa 1992. 3D Universe ;Grand Theft Auto III and Liberty City Stories *AMCo. Petroleum Company, with a filling station in Harwood, Portland. It is probably a parody of Amoco Corporation. ;Grand Theft Auto Advance * Gas n Go, with a filling station in Harwood, Portland. ;Grand Theft Auto: Vice City *Going, with filling station in Washington Beach, directly opposite the Washington Mall. ;Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas *Gas, a minor filling station in Valle Ocultado and Angel Pine. *Gasso, with a filling station in Dillimore, Red County. *Going, with a filling station in Idlewood, Los Santos. *Tosser, with a fuel pumps attached to The Welcome Pump Bar in Dillimore and a filling station located in Montgomery, Red County. *Xoomer, with filling stations located across the State of San Andreas. HD Universe ;Grand Theft Auto IV *Globe Oil, with filling stations located in Suffolk and Algonquin in Liberty City and a filling station in Tudor, Alderney City in the State of Alderney. *RON, the largest petroleum refining and sales company in Liberty City, with filling stations located in every borough of Liberty City. *Terroil, with a filling station located in Lancaster, Algonquin, Liberty City. *Xero, factories located in Alderney. ;Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars All featured stations from GTA IV return (minus those in Alderney, due to its absence), as well as several more which are more depots than stations. These can be used to play the molotov minigame, in which fuel is purchased then guided into bottles in order to produce Molotov Cocktails. ;Grand Theft Auto V *LTD Gasoline, with filling stations and convenience stores in Davis, Little Seoul, Mirror Park and Richman Glen, Los Santos, and Grapeseed, Blaine County. *Many Xero stations can be found in Los Santos and Blaine County. *RON gas stations can be found as well. *Globe Oil gas stations can be found in Downtown Vinewood and La Puerta, Los Santos, and in the Senora Freeway in Blaine County. *Route 68 stores and other unnamed gas stations can be found in Los Santos County and Blaine County as well. *Sandy's Gas Station is an independent gas station located in Sandy Shores. Gallery 140701-1525-29.jpg|Some Propane Gas Bottles. 140701-1527-17.jpg|6 Pharte Gas Tanks at the Alderney Harbour. 140701-1528-43.jpg|An explosive barrel. Video Trivia * In GTA San Andreas, the player can instantly destroy the pumps with a melee weapon. However, it is not recommended as the result might be fatal. ru:Автомобильные заправочные станции Category:Businesses Category:Businesses in GTA III Category:Businesses in GTA Vice City Category:Businesses in GTA San Andreas Category:Businesses in GTA Liberty City Stories Category:Businesses in GTA IV Category:Businesses in GTA Chinatown Wars Category:Businesses in GTA V Category:Gas Stations Category:Locations Category:Locations in GTA III Category:Locations in GTA V Category:Locations in GTA Vice City Category:Locations in GTA Vice City Stories Category:Locations in GTA San Andreas Category:Locations in GTA IV Category:Locations in GTA Chinatown Wars Category:Businesses in GTA Advance Category:Locations in GTA Advance